The Maidens Teardrop
by sky007999
Summary: set in a king arthery setting, if that makes sence, Prince Edward and Emmet fight for their love . . . Leah? extra safe as i wrote it for a school project, stupid no swearing rule . . .


**well, this is a story i wrote last year 4 school. it may not be the best story, but it's still pretty awsum =] **

**music - _better together_ - Jack Johnson =]**

**disclaimer- yeah, shoot, dont own it, cheese**

"Please, tell me," Edward called up to the tower "if I get you your hearts desire, will you then marry me?"

"I'll get you your heart desire and more." Emmet shouted growling at his brother.

Leah was becoming rather bored with Edward and Emmet. Yes, their father was the King of the whole kingdom of Olympia. But they'd been pestering her for months now. Her room was overflowing with flowers, books, jewelry, and other various gifts from the princes. She was actually interested in their other brother, Jasper. Half the kingdom might be drooling after him, but she knows that if she can get Edward and Emmet to go away for a little while, she could get Jaspers attention and maybe, one day, marry him. That is quite unlikely though, as their sister, Alice, advises Jasper on all of the girls. And Leah made it pretty obvious that se didn't like Alice.

"My love, are you there?" called Emmet.

"Phah!" laughed Edward "She's _my_ love."

Leah decided to finally come out. She didn't want to listen to those two twits having one of their arguments again!

"Ah!" called Edward as Leah appeared at her window.

"Go to the . . . library and get me the book about . . . magical legends." lied Leah quickly "I want what's on page . . . sixty-two" _There,_ Leah thought, _that should stall them for a bit._

"Couldn't you just tell us what you want?" asked Edward

"Well, I think Emmet will find out first." said Leah, looking at Emmet's retreating back.

Edward, seeing this, started running after him.

_Finally, _Leah thought to herself.

Emmet and Edward weren't actually half-bad looking. Edward had reddish-brown hair and bright green eyes. He had broad shoulders and a solid chest. Emmet was the complete opposite from Edward. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that always seemed mysterious. He too had broad shoulders but had far more muscles than Edward. He looked more like a boxer than your average knight!

Leah sighed. It was a shame Jasper had captured her heart, otherwise she might be interested.

Meanwhile, Edward and Emmet were racing each other towards the royal library. Emmet took powerful strides, yet Edward took smaller, quicker steps. This meant that they were neck and neck all the way.

They burst into the library, where Alice was browsing the shelves.

"Hey!" cried Alice as her brothers pushed past her.

"Leah . . ." Emmet explained as they headed towards the "M" section.

"Boys!" Alice murmured to herself

Edward spotted the book straight away, pulled it out and flipped to page sixty-two. The brothers read it together.

"_The Maiden's Teardrop._

_This is a very powerful item and is very rare. It is the last tear drop to fall from a maiden's eye before she dies. This grants one wish to who-ever is holding the teardrop. Once the wish is made, the maidens' body turns to dust."_

As the brothers read the last word, the heard a scream. Alice's maids rushed in, Bella and Rose.

"Miss Alice," panted Bella.

"Yes, what's happened?"asked Alice, her forehead creasing.

"Are you brothers here?" asked Bella.

"It's about Leah," said Rose.

"What's happened?" asked Edward, walking forward with Emmet next to him.

Bella looked down; bushing, but Rose stood her ground.

"Leah's been taken by a winged monster!" Rose said, fear in her eyes.

"Let's go see Dad," said Alice "he might know something about this."

They made their way through the deserted streets. Seeing the winged monster had made everyone take shelter in their little homes.

"This has really freaked everyone out, hasn't it?" said Bella in a small voice.

It was the first time she had spoken since Edward had made his appearance.

It surprised Edward how much he liked her voice, how he made her blush every time he looked at her. But he could never be unfaithful to Leah.

They found King Carlisle in the chapel, praying.

"I see you've come to see me about Hovrath." murmured the King in a shaky voice.

"Who's . . . Hovrath?" asked Alice.

"Eighteen years ago, winged monster called Hovrath took your mother prisoner." said the King in his deep, powerful voice. "I made a deal with him that if he give back you mother I would . . . give him my first daughter." admitted the King in defeat.

Everyone's minds were racing.

_How could my father make such a promise? _Thought Alice.

"Why did it take Leah?" asked Emmet

"It obviously thought she was my daughter, as you boys have been spending so much time around her."

"Well that's just insulting!" said Alice in a mock voice.

"Alice, this is no time for jokes. My wife-to-be has been taken by this . . . Hovrath!" shouted Edward, spitting the last word.

"WHAT!?!?!" exclaimed Bella, and then turned bright red as everyone was looking at her. "It's just . . . I . . . er . . . never heard it was official." stammered Bella, smiling weakly.

"He wishes." murmured Emmet.

He gave Edward such a dirty look, that, if looks could kill, Edward would be dust by now!

"How do we save the stupid girl?" asked Alice, getting impatient.

"You will need to kill it before it comes back for the real Alice. It will tell its not royal blood, it will taste sour." said the king, matter-of-factly.

"It'll drink her blood?" whispered Emmet, going pale.

"No, it won't," said Rose going over to comfort Emmet "because you'll get there in time."

Emmet looked into her kind face and suddenly felt hope.

"You can leave in an hour. Rose and Bella will get you everything you need for your trip." said Alice, heading towards the door.

"NO!" bellowed the King. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'll send some other knights, please don't go!" pleaded the King "I've already lost my wife; I cannot bear to lose my children!"

"Who are you calling a child?" asked Jasper, appearing at the door with a big smile across his face "I would help you on your quest, but I've got a facial in twenty minutes. Good luck." And with that, Jasper was gone.

"Have faith in us father," said Edward, going over to hug him."Yeah, it'll only take a few days." reassured Emmet.

They left in full amour and with a three month supply of food. When they got outside, everything was covered in a snowy blanket.

"This is a bad sign," said Edward, shivering

"Don't be a wuss!" said Alice

"It's the middle of July!" exclaimed Emmet as Alice pushed them out into the cold.

The further they got away from Olympia, The colder and more thick the snow got. The forest was a blur of green around them and the only sound was the crunch of snow underneath their horses' hooves.

After riding for one day and one night, they finally got to "The River". The water was a murky brown colour. They could see shadows moving about, going this way and that, underneath the water.

" . . . You first." said Edward

"No thanks." said Emmet, sniffing at the air.

"Hang on, I've got an idea," said Edward, already looking proud of himself "If we cut one of these trees down, it will fall across to the other side."

"Brilliant!" said Emmet, already running over to a rather large tree.

Emmet raised his sword and-

"STOP!" cried a little voice. A dot of light came down from the top of the tree. "Some people have no respect these days!" cried the dot of light.

"Who are you?" asked Emmet

"I should ask you the same question! My name is Ophelia, the wishes fairy, and this" she said pointing at the tree "is my home. Now what will it take you to go away?" the fairy complained to Emmet.

"I'm Emmet; this is my brother Edward." He said just as Edward came over to see why the tree hadn't fallen over yet. "We are here on a quest to save a maiden from the evil monster, Hovrath."

"OK . . . OK" said the fairy, taking notes. "What would you like to take away with you?"

Emmet looked at his brother and nodded.

"The Maidens Teardrop." they said together.

"OK," said the fairy, chucking a small, red, silk bag at Emmet. "Now leave me and my tree alone."

"Wait!" called Edward

"What now?"

"How do we kill Hovrath?"

"Oh, I thought everyone knew that? You need to cut its head from its body by using the Star Sword."

"What's the Star Sword?" asked Edward

"Legend has it that the blade was made by a falling star. And the star fell as warning that danger was coming, Hovrath." explained the fairy.

"Do you think you could get us this sword?" asked Emmet

"Well, I guess that's one wish each. To tell you the truth, I've been kind of hoping someone will slay Hovrath. With him around, no living thing is safe. Good luck." Ophelia disappeared up the tree, glowing slightly brighter than when they first saw her.

At the base of the tree was a long glittering sword. As they looked at the blade, they saw the entire universe stretched out in front of them.

"We need to get moving." Edward said, looking across the dangerous water.

They both looked at the silk bag, and nodded.

"It's the only way." Emmet sighed, disappointment clear on his face.

Edward emptied the bag onto his had. It was transparent, but managed to keep shape, even though it was in liquid form.

The brothers held hands with the teardrop in-between their palms.

"We wish to be in Hovrath's cave." The brothers said together.

A waterfall exploded above them, but parted around them so it was like a water prison. Suddenly a light came from all sides and it felt like the ground was shaking.

The brothers blinked.

They were in a large, Chinese style hall. It had a high ceiling and the walls were covered head to toe in tiny pictures all in gold. As the brothers looked closer, all the pictures showed a winged monster, which humans were worshiping, killing, or being killed.

"It looks like some sort of . . . temple." said Emmet, struggling for words.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and then a low pitched growl coming from the open door at the far side of the room. Suddenly, the princes were running. They skidded round the corner, but stopped. There were stairs leading down to some sort of large basement.

They peeked inside.

It was the most terrifying thing that they had ever seen.

A monster with a human's body, but with even more muscles than Emmet. It had a wolfs head, with wide, black eyes. It was frothing at the mouth and had large, sharp teeth. It took a second for the brothers to realize that it wasn't frothing at the mouth, it was blood. Its arms were like a pterodactyls, with bright green scales.

In the corner was Leah, shaking in fear as Hovrath advanced towards her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Emmet ran towards Hovrath, waving his sword up high. Edward pulled out the Star Sword from his satchel.

Hearing Emmet approach, Hovrath picked Leah up like a doll and threw her against the wall. A sickening crack echoed around the room.

Distracted, Hovrath turned on Emmet, just as Edward approached and sliced its head off in one fluid movement.

The sword turned into a million fairies, which then flew out of the door, taking the remains of Hovrath with them.

The brothers ran over to Leah's crumpled body. A single teardrop fell from her clear, blue eyes.

Then she died.

The brothers sat there, cradling her body. The time went quickly, or slowly. They didn't know.

"We need to get back," sighed Emmet, finally breaking the silence.

"How?" asked Edward in a croaky voice.

Emmet looked at the teardrop still balancing on Leah's cold cheek.

"No." Edward said firmly.

"It's the only way, we don't know our way home."

"I suppose,"

"Goodbye Leah."

"We'll never forget you."

The brothers said their farewells. They placed the teardrop in between their palms and said "We wish to be back home"

The water fall exploded above them once more. The last thing they saw was Leah's body deteriorating until it was just her dress. The light and shaking came, and Leah was gone.

The brothers blinked.

They were in Alice's room. In the far corner, Rose was folding sheets.

"Rose," croaked Emmet, his voice thick.

"Oh, Emmet!" gasped Rose, running over to embrace him in a tight hug. "She's not . . ."

Emmet nodded.

Rose hugged him even tighter.

At that moment, Bella came in.

"Rose, have you picked up that dry-cleaning? It's just-" Bella stopped, seeing Edwards's forlorn face. She then ran over to give Edward a hug.

"L-L-Leah" spluttered Edward, trying to explain.

"I know, I know. Shh-hh-h" comforted Bella, stroking his chest.

In that second, the brothers realized something. They _liked _Rose and Bella. And I mean _like_-liked them.

Emmet loved Rose's slender figure. How her blonde hair shimmered even when it was dark.

Edward loved getting lost in Bella's big brown eyes. How she always smelled kind of floral, like she'd spent the entire day in the gardens.

Emmet looked at Edward.

Edward looked at Emmet.

Edward smiled. It looked as if they were going to get over their loss _very_ quickly

In celebration of his sons return, King Carlisle organized a feast, which the entire kingdom was invited to. Emmet and Edward made sure Rose and Bella got brand new dresses especially imported from France.

Alice rolled her eyes when her brothers told her this. If they'd got the girls rags, they would have worn them! But Alice had bigger issues to worry about. While her brothers were away, Sir Monksdred had caught her eye.

The three girls spent hours in Alice's chamber. Doing each others hair, experimenting with make-up and finally, putting on their dresses.

Bella's was light blue and wrapped tightly around her top half, and flared out at her hips.

Roses' was a dark red and fitted her body snugly, so it showed off her curves.

Alice's was pink at the top and graduated down to a dark purple at the bottom. It had no sleeves and flared out from her chest.

Each of the dresses were made from the finest silk money could buy.

When the girls came down, everyone was astonished.

Straight away, Edward came over, took Bella's hand and led her over to the punch.

Emmet literally carried Rose onto the dance floor.

In the end, it was only Alice left.

_Cheers!_ She thought to herself sarcastically.

She looked over at Jasper and sighed. He was surrounded by girls as usual.

She started to make her way over to the punch, when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Sir Monksdred. He stared deep into her eyes. Alice got a strange feeling, like hot honey was trickling down the back of her throat. Sir Monksdred pulled her onto the dance floor and they were left in the glow of the candles . . .

The feast that night was one remembered through the whole of Olympia.

One hundred great turkeys were lined up along the huge table, that the entire kingdom could fill and there would still be plenty of spare seats. For dessert there were huge cheesecakes, dozens of muffins and other sweet luxuries were shared among the kingdom. They had so many leftovers; they gave some to a neighboring kingdom who had had a bad crop outcome that year.

After the feast, everyone filed back onto the dance floor.

Emmet knelt down on one knee in front of Rose, pulled out a ring and said "Rose Hale, will you marry me?"

Rose stood there, dazed, and then managed to say "YES!"

Emmet placed the ring on Roses long finger. The crowd cheered.

Edward knelt down on one knee in front of Bella, pulled out a ring and said "Bella Swan, will you be my everything?"

Bella started crying and managed to sputter out a "Y-Y-YES!" before Edward placed the ring on Bella's finger.

The rest was filled with "congratulations".

For many years in the kingdom of Olympia, the tale of how the princes conquered Hovrath and love was a popular bedtime story.

What happened to Jasper and Alice you ask? Well that is another story.


End file.
